The Pinch
by BuzzCat
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Rum and Belle are up to mischief again. Two-shot; fluffy; 100% Rumbelle. I know I kind of spam this page with my stuff, but this should be about it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel. Bae's birthday would have been yesterday. It consumed his mind, wondering where his son was. Was he even still alive? Could Bae have forgiven him? Would Bae even remember him? These thoughts made him spin faster. He needed the motion of the wheel to keep going, to let him lose himself in it. Belle was dusting his multitude of trophies, but he barely noticed her presence. Bae was gone, Bae's mother was gone…how long until he lost Belle? After all, it was not question of if but when she would realize what a monster she was trapped with. Losing Belle was inescapable. Looking up, he realized he might have lost her already. She wasn't dusting, and yet he hadn't heard her open the door, which would undoubtedly require a bit of grunting to move the heavy door. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt a sharp pinch on his arm. He spun and saw Belle dancing away, a small smile growing on her pink lips.

"What in the name of the gods was that for?" he shouted, examining his arm. It hadn't hurt so much as it had caught him off-guard. He couldn't remember the last time someone had surprised him like that. She shrugged,

"It's St. Patrick's Day and you aren't wearing green. Hence, you get pinched." She walked away, a victorious swagger to her steps. Rumplestiltskin jumped up and followed her, hovering above the ground to prevent footsteps. However, Belle turned just before pinched her,

"And what are you doing?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I was going to pinch you. You aren't wearing green either." said Rumplestiltskin, crossing his arms. He looked to her like a pouting child. Belle smiled her smug grin,

"And who says I'm not?" she asked. Rumple both blushed and grinned devilishly at her implications,

"How can I know you aren't lying? Perhaps I should take a peek…" He leaned down and she smacked him soundly before his hand even touched her dress.

"A gentleman would trust the lady." She said and walked away, back to her dusting. Rumple almost said something then jumped a bit to realize that she had implied him to be a gentleman. He shook his head at the little minx and walked back to the spinning wheel, this time his thoughts filled with plans for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stretched as she awoke to the sound of birds calling. She had long since learned to rise at dawn or face Rumplestiltskin's playful wrath, which usually resulted in embarrassing situations and absurd amounts of pleading. She got out of bed and padded to her closet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gasped as she looked into the closet. None of her clothes were there. Every last one of them gone, leaving a panel of clean oak. Belle just stared for a moment, then began fairly growling with anger. _Rumple-bloody-stiltskin,_ she thought. Belle searched in vain for something, anything to cover her flimsy nightdress. It was either the bedsheets or the curtains. _Well, I never did like curtains,_ she thought as she pulled the fabric down and wrapped it around herself. Belle stomped out of her room, down the stairs, and to the dining room where she found Rumplestiltskin sitting his chair, feet on the table and a mug of tea in his hand. He grinned up at her,

"My my, I feel a little overdressed for breakfast." He said, grin spreading as he watched her face flush further.

"Rumplestiltskin, if you don't return my clothes, I swear—"

"You'll what, dearie? Run away? Not in those curtains." He said, letting his gaze meander over her. The curtains were thicker than her nightgown, but not by that much. Belle practically growled and stamped her foot,

"Give me back my clothes, Rumplestiltskin!" she shouted. At that, Rumplestiltskin flat-out laughed at her childish behavior.

"Now girlie, surely you understand why I did this?"

"What, are you so childish to seek revenge for a simple pinch?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin stood,

"No. I seek proof that you do indeed wear something green." He said. Belle sighed and lifted the hem of her nightgown to reveal second-largest toe, wearing a tiny gold ring set with an emerald. She let the hem fall back and she huffed,

"Happy? Now give me my clothes back." Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and said,

"They're in your closet." Belle nodded and stormed back up to her room to dress. When she arrived, she found a small package on her desk. Lifting the lid, she found a gold crown with an emerald in the middle. The note read:

_A tiara for the spoiled princess._

Belle didn't need to ask who it was from as she grinned and set it on the top shelf of her now-full closet.


End file.
